


Prompt 8: Crown

by TheRighteousMan (FullmetalFlameElric)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bees, Human Castiel, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalFlameElric/pseuds/TheRighteousMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has a question</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 8: Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Misstrickster
> 
> Crown

Bees... they were fascinating little creatures. How they worked together in harmony and a set system. Everyone knew their place and their job and they lived for it to make the hive thrive. And such wonderful honey. And the flowers they pollinate were beautiful. Absolutely breathtaking. 

Ever since becoming human, Castiel had found a lot of time to enjoy watching the bees. He had even convinced Dean to let him keep a hive and harvest the honey now that they had retired and found a place out in the country.

But there was still one thing that bothered him.

“Dean...”

The man in question paused with the chicken he was grilling and glanced over to the ex-angel.

“Yeah?”

Slowly, Castiel turned to face him, blue eyes curious, brows furrowed, and head tilted to the side.

“Why doesn’t the queen bee have a crown?”


End file.
